


Remember the Time When...

by CeeCeeDragneel



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, Humor, No Rewind Powers, OT3, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeCeeDragneel/pseuds/CeeCeeDragneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...max had a bad case of the hiccups?</p><p>—a collection of AmberPriceField shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the Time When...

**Author's Note:**

> this ship doesn't get enough love, so this is my contribution. enjoy <3

.

.

.

“No, no, you’re supposed to lay upside down and recite the alphabet backwards!”

“Really? I heard you were supposed to eat a spoonful of sugar…”

“Let’s try this one first and if it doesn't work—which it totally will—then we’ll try that next.”

Max opened her mouth to intervene, only to be rudely interrupted by another painful hiccup. “Ouch,” she groaned, earning looks from the other two girls.

“Alright, Mad Max, get on the couch,” ordered Chloe, a sly smirk on her face. The blue-haired girl was enjoying Max’s suffering a little _too_ much, with the claim that her hiccups were “cute as fuck,” which Max wholeheartedly disagreed with.

There was no room for protest, as Max was shoved towards Chloe’s couch, nearly falling over as her chest racked with another “ _hic_.” She planted herself on the cushiony material, her legs over the back of the couch, and her head hanging off the front.

“Alright, now say the alphabet backwards,” said Chloe, appearing to be upside down in Max’s line of sight.

Max rolled her eyes, catching the smothered giggle that came from Rachel in the kitchen. She sighed in defeat. “Z, y, x— _hic_ , ow—w, u, t— _hic_. Shit, what comes ne— _hic_ —xt?”

Chloe made no attempt in hiding her amusement, laughter filling the room. Max glared playfully, giving up as she pulled herself up into a seated position.

Another face appeared in front of her, bright hazel eyes aglow as Rachel held a bag of white sugar in her left hand and a spoon in her right. She positioned herself on her knees on the floor in front of Max, setting the bag aside once she had a perfect spoonful of sugar.

“Open up, buttercup,” she teased, placing her free hand on Max’s thigh as the other brought the spoon to her mouth. With another dramatic eyeroll, Max popped her mouth open, and Rachel pushed the spoon in. It was all of two seconds before another hiccup jolted through her, and the sugar went flying out of her mouth and onto the dirty blonde’s shirt.

Silence.

And then…

“Holy fucking shit, where is your camera when we need it, Max?” Chloe hooted, laughing so hard that no sound came out. Rachel fell against Max in her own fit of laughter, while Max chuckled nervously, a bright blush across her cheeks.

“Alright, time for plan C,” said Rachel once the laughter had died down, hand sliding down the brunette’s arm to intertwine their hands together, pulling Max up from the couch. Suddenly, her expression lit up, and a devious smile caused Max to gulp. “Oh, I know just the thing…”

Max was tugged closer to the slightly taller girl, giving her a whiff of her wonderful perfume, and before she could even react, Rachel’s lips were flush against her own. Max’s eyes widened and her breath escaped her, taken completely by surprise.

Rachel giggled at her reaction and attempted to deepen the kiss, cupping Max’s face with a delicate hand and leaning into her further, eyes fluttering shut. Max held back a moan and instead kissed her back, her own hand taking in a handful of Rachel’s shirt, the grains of sugar sticking to her palm. She began to open her mouth and boldly take a nip at Rachel’s lower lip, when—“ _Hic_.”

Groaning, Max reluctantly broke the kiss, a pout tracing her lips. “It’s no use, guys. I’ve been— _hic_ —cursed or something.”

“No, wait, I heard that if you say a bunch of random shit, you’ll forget you have them so they’ll magically go away or some shit like that,” said Chloe, plopping herself down on the couch, dragging Max down with her, Rachel in tow. “Try saying ‘ _Chloe is the sexiest chick alive and I want to fu_ —’”

Max smacked her arm playfully, her face heating up and a strangled protest leaving her lips, stopped by another hiccup. “Chill, babe,” Chloe snorted and planted a quick kiss on the bridge of her nose. “Anything else we can try to get rid of ‘em?” she asked genuinely, leaning over Max to lock eyes with Rachel.

“Lemme look it up,” Rachel replied, pulling out her phone and tapping at the screen.

“Yeah, good idea,” said Chloe, yanking her own phone out.

Meanwhile, Max looked back and forth between the blonde and the blue-haired punk, warmth filling her chest. She was so lucky to have them, as ridiculous as they were. No one would bother to help get rid of something as trivial as hiccups, not even Max herself, but there they were, trying to do just that. It made a huge, dumb smile plaster across her face and her eyes watered, wanting to pull both of them into a hug.

Max blinked, realization striking her. “Wait… guys…” she paused, waiting, but nothing happened. She squealed, jumping up from the couch and doing a victory pose. “They’re gone! I’m hiccup-free!”

Chloe laughed, shaking her head. “About time. I wonder what suddenly stopped th— _hic_ —em… Fuck.”


End file.
